


Midnight

by witchyavenger



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Warning: Mr Kinkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Harvey needs comfort after a fight with his father. Good thing he's got a loving girlfriend.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Reader
Comments: 1





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a different storyline (running away together) but I felt like it didn’t make sense so this is all I got.  
> Posted this on tumblr a while ago, thought someone here might like it as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) Feedback appreciated

Fairy lights were twinkling in your room as you sat down a cup of hot tea on your nightstand. It was almost midnight and you were ready to just curl up in bed and fall asleep. Exhaustion was weighing on your shoulders and you realy needed a good night’s sleep. Putting on a comfortable shirt you crawled under the soft blanket. Letting your head rest against the cushioned headboard, you took a sip of your tea. Now all cozy and with warm feet, your muscles relaxed. You’d had a rather stressful day, but it was nothing a cup of tea couldn’t fix. Staring at the wallpaper across the room you remembered your plans for tomorrow night.

Your phone rang. Confused about who might call at this time of night you picked up straight away, thinking it must be important.

“Y/N?”, the caller asked. You immediatly recognized the voice at the other end of the line. Speak of the angel, you tought.

“Hey Harvey”, you smiled. No reply. Just your boyfirends ragged breathing was heard through the speaker. Concern washed over you, making you sit up straight and ask: “Harvey? Whats wrong?”

“Can I come over?”, it was rather a plea than a question, voice quiet and a little shaky.

“Of course. Always. I’ll open the window.”, you said, trying to sound calm and comforting. He hung up without another word. You slipped out from under the covers, walking to your window, the wooden floor creaking underneath your feet. 

Worry was all you felt in this moment. Your hands were shaking slightly when you slid open the glass. Whatever was going on must be severe if Harvey wanted to come over right now. Waiting patiently for him to arrive, you tried collecting yourself to make sure you would be able to be there for him. Calm him down. Anything he needed you would do.

You were standing by the window when Harvey climbed in a few minutes later. When you saw him you pulled him in for a hug. You looked at him and you knew. Knew what had happened, what was going on. His left eye was swollen and bruised and his lip was bleeding. He let you wrap your arms around him tightly, giving into your comforting touch right away. You heart was aching for him and you wished you could hold him like this forever. While you were embracing him, he started crying. He told himself he wouldn’t cry on the whole way to your house, but now that he was here and he felt your hands rubbing up and down his back soothingly, he couldn’t help himself. It made him feel so much safer already and he was incredibly grateful for your reassuring touch. He just let the sadness wash over him. The tears were not only of pain but also of relief.

Both of you wished you would never have to let go, but you pulled away after a while anyway. You looked deeply into Harvey’s brown eyes. “Wanna talk about what happened?” you whispered, not wanting him to feel pressured into telling you anything.

He sat down on your bed, you seated yourself across from him and took his hand in yours.

After a few deep breaths he told you what went down at home. His father got mad again, because Harvey wouldn’t start working in the mines. When they were fighting, he also found some of Harvey’s drawings which always seemed to enrage him even further. Tommy came in, when his father was about to get violent.

“Tommy tried stopping Dad, tried pulling him off me. But he said something”, Harvey paused, taking a few seconds to collect himself, before he continued. “Tommy said he wouldn’t let me work in the mines, because he doesn’t want me to waste my life like Dad did. And that’s when he freaked out completely.” The hurt was visible in his eyes. He didn’t tell you exactly what happened then, but you had a pretty good idea. It wasn’t unusual for Mr. Kinkle to raise his voice or lay a hand on his sons, but it had never been this intense according to Harvey.

All you wanted to do was take his pain away. Get him out of that house, away from his father forever. It pained you to see him not only physically beaten, but also this exhausted and sad.

“I hate it. I hate that he thinks he has this much power over me. I hate that I always scare like a chicken.” Harvey looked down, furrowing his brows, while pictures of this nights events flashed before his eyes.

“You’re not a chicken, Harvey”, you stoped playing with his fingers and lifted his face up to make him look at you. “I can’t even imagine what it must be like to live like that. Always unsafe, having to watch your every move. You are so brave for dealing with it and handling it the way you do. You were raised like this and yet you are the most compassionate, peaceful and loving person I know. Scared is the last word that comes to mind when looking at you.” He gave you a sad smile. It was nice to hear reassuring words, especially coming from you.

The words leaving your mouth weren’t enough to console him the way you wanted to though. The thoughts about everything going on in his life were running through your head and your heart was racing from the anger you felt. This feeling of helplessness was horrible and you could feel your eyes start to burn.

“I am so sorry you have to go through this and…”, you started but Harvey interrupted you.

“No, don’t do it Y/N. Don’t beat yourself about it, there is nothing you can do to change it. But being here with me and talking to me,…”, he said softly while touching your cheek gently. “It’s already helping so much.”

You closed your eyes and a tear slipped out, Havey wiped it away with his thumb. He moved up your bed and lied down, pulling you down with him. Laying your head on his chest you just lied there in silence, listening to his heartbeat. You were getting lost in each others comfort. No one could share empathy like you did. You could communicate a million things even when words seemed to fail.

Harvey was the first to speak up again, asking you how you were doing today.

“Let’s not talk about me.”, you replied. You didn’t want to talk about yourself, while your boyfiend was going through this. This had to be about him, about calming him down. And you told him that.

“Y/N?”, he leaned away from you to look at your face. “Please, let me be here for you too.”

“You always are. And you are right now too, just by holding me.” Harvey still wasn’t happy with that so you sighed and said: “It’s nothing really, I’m just a little tense and tired from school, you know. No need to worry.”

“You’re gonna go crazy studying this much, barely sleeping.” “Harvey stop.”, you cut him off shaking your head though giggling, because he was so cute. “I’m absolutly fine.”

“Okay.”, Harvey said, kissing the top of your head. You smiled and gave him a light squeez before standing up. After turning on some quite music you walked to your closet, looking for some of your boyfirends clothes. Since you’ve been together for a while you both kept spare clothes for each other. You gave him a pair of sweatpants and a soft Henley Shirt.

“I’ll be right back.”, you said when Harvey got up from the bed to get changed. You slid into the hallway and downstairs quietly. Once in the kitchen you put on a kettle to make some tea. While the water was heating up you prepared some snacks since Harvey probably hadn’t had dinner tonight. When you were cutting a cucumber sandwich in half, the kettle started whistling and you took it from the stove to finished the tea. You also found some chocolate cookies that you filled a little bowl with. After putting a spoonful of honey into Harvey’s tea, because you knew that’s how he liked it, you were done and arranged everthing on a tray.

Carefully you carried everthing up the stairs, while trying to avoid the creaking steps. When you walked into your room, Harvey rushed over to help you.

“I got it don’t worry.”, you smiled when you set the tray down on your desk.

“Thank you, Y/N. This is…”, struggling to find the right words to show how grateful he was, he said, “it’s amazing. This wouldn’t have been necessary. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do everthing for me.” He brushed his hands from your shoulders down your arms lightly.

Waving you hand in a motion that said don’t mention it you responded: “Oh nonsense, it’s my pleasure. I’m glad I could do this at least.” You smiled and handed him the sandwich. He sat down on your bed again, and you took a few cookies before doing the same but leaning against the headboard. The two of you sat in comfortable silence while the music continued playing in the background. It was a very realxed atmosphere. Harvey was eating and you started humming along to a song.

“This is nice.”, Harvey said when he finished. He stood up to put the empty plate on the tray and get the tea and cookies.

“What?” you asked as he handed you the mugs, so he wouldn’t spill anything when laying down on this stomach to look into your direction. Taking his cup out of your hand he explained: “It’s nice to eat in peace and have someone be there. It’s nice to just be… with you.” He looked into your eyes when he finished. His words warmed your heart and you smiled contently, nodding. It was true, this really was nice. You loved nothing more than being in Harveys company, even though the circumstances which led to you spending the evening together were so horrible.

You brushed some crumbs of your shirt before reaching for the cookies again. Harvey tried his tea and noticed you put honey in it. The fact that you rembered that little detail, made him immensely happy. You really were the best thing that ever happened to him. Having someone who would move a mountain for you if they could, was the most joy bringing thing anyone could experience.

“You put honey in it.”, he said softly and grinned.

“Of course.”, you nodded, shrugging your shoulders.

It seemed like it was the most self-evident thing to you, but it meant a lot to Harvey. Coming over had really lifted his mood. Of course he was still affected by all the negativity in his house but he was very happy and calm now. All thanks to you.

“Catch!”, he exclaimed and threw a piece of a cookie at you. Obviously startled you missed it and it landed in your lap. You laughed and threw it back at him, but he caught it with his mouth. He laughed triumphantly. You started tossing each other more pieces. It was stupid but it was also kind of fun.

It was relieivng to hear Harvey’s laugh. You knew that deep down he wasn’t okay, but you helped him to be a little bit better. That was all that mattered. Better. Happy. Right now. Together.

Harvey was the light of your life. As stupid as that might sound for a teenager to say, it was the truth. Being young doesn’t make feelings any less real or valid. You two loved each other and nothing could change that. You would do anything for and with him and he felt the same way. Knowing that, made you feel at ease, which was all you two needed right now.

It was already pretty late after you had finished your tea. The chamomile was making you tired, so you went to bed. You turned the music and lights off. Once underneath the blankets Harvey pulled you closer with one arm. It still made your stomach flutter, like the first time.

“I hope things get better for good.”, you whispered, the reality of everthing creeping up to you in the dark. “But no matter what I’ll always be here, Harvey.” You felt bad for bringing it up again but you also felt like, everything depended on these words. It was nothing Harvey didn’t know and you didn’t understand why it seemed so important to say right now, but it did. Maybe it was really just the darkness and the weariness.

“I’ll be there too. Nothing could ever change that, I promise.”, Harvey reassured you while drawing patterns on your back. You moved your head up slightly to look at his face. The moonlight coming from your window reflected in his eyes and highlighted his features. He looked beautiful. You pushed a strand of hair out of his face and draged your finger down his cheek. All while you looked into each others eyes. You couldn’t resist anymore and moved closer to him once more. Before you could shut your eyes, Harvey closed the distance between your faces. Your lips touched and moved in unity. All this time together and you still felt like flying when Harvey kissed you. He slid his hand to your neck and pushed it into your hair which made you sigh contently. Smiling you pulled away, eyes still closed.

“Good Night.”, you whsipered.

“Good Night, Y/N.”, Harvey said softly, kissing your forehead. You fell asleep short after, neither of you thinking or dreaming of anything bad. Not worrying until the next day.

Fairy lights were twinkling in your room as you sat down a cup of hot tea on your nightstand. It was almost midnight and you were ready to just curl up in bed and fall asleep. Exhaustion was weighing on your shoulders and you realy needed a good night’s sleep. Putting on a comfortable shirt you crawled under the soft blanket. Letting your head rest against the cushioned headboard, you took a sip of your tea. Now all cozy and with warm feet, your muscles relaxed. You’d had a rather stressful day, but it was nothing a cup of tea couldn’t fix. Staring at the wallpaper across the room you remembered your plans for tomorrow night.

Your phone rang. Confused about who might call at this time of night you picked up straight away, thinking it must be important.

“Y/N?”, the caller asked. You immediatly recognized the voice at the other end of the line. Speak of the angel, you tought.

“Hey Harvey”, you smiled. No reply. Just your boyfirends ragged breathing was heard through the speaker. Concern washed over you, making you sit up straight and ask: “Harvey? Whats wrong?”

“Can I come over?”, it was rather a plea than a question, voice quiet and a little shaky.

“Of course. Always. I’ll open the window.”, you said, trying to sound calm and comforting. He hung up without another word. You slipped out from under the covers, walking to your window, the wooden floor creaking underneath your feet. 

Worry was all you felt in this moment. Your hands were shaking slightly when you slid open the glass. Whatever was going on must be severe if Harvey wanted to come over right now. Waiting patiently for him to arrive, you tried collecting yourself to make sure you would be able to be there for him. Calm him down. Anything he needed you would do.

You were standing by the window when Harvey climbed in a few minutes later. When you saw him you pulled him in for a hug. You looked at him and you knew. Knew what had happened, what was going on. His left eye was swollen and bruised and his lip was bleeding. He let you wrap your arms around him tightly, giving into your comforting touch right away. You heart was aching for him and you wished you could hold him like this forever. While you were embracing him, he started crying. He told himself he wouldn’t cry on the whole way to your house, but now that he was here and he felt your hands rubbing up and down his back soothingly, he couldn’t help himself. It made him feel so much safer already and he was incredibly grateful for your reassuring touch. He just let the sadness wash over him. The tears were not only of pain but also of relief.

Both of you wished you would never have to let go, but you pulled away after a while anyway. You looked deeply into Harvey’s brown eyes. “Wanna talk about what happened?” you whispered, not wanting him to feel pressured into telling you anything.

He sat down on your bed, you seated yourself across from him and took his hand in yours.

After a few deep breaths he told you what went down at home. His father got mad again, because Harvey wouldn’t start working in the mines. When they were fighting, he also found some of Harvey’s drawings which always seemed to enrage him even further. Tommy came in, when his father was about to get violent.

“Tommy tried stopping Dad, tried pulling him off me. But he said something”, Harvey paused, taking a few seconds to collect himself, before he continued. “Tommy said he wouldn’t let me work in the mines, because he doesn’t want me to waste my life like Dad did. And that’s when he freaked out completely.” The hurt was visible in his eyes. He didn’t tell you exactly what happened then, but you had a pretty good idea. It wasn’t unusual for Mr. Kinkle to raise his voice or lay a hand on his sons, but it had never been this intense according to Harvey.

All you wanted to do was take his pain away. Get him out of that house, away from his father forever. It pained you to see him not only physically beaten, but also this exhausted and sad.

“I hate it. I hate that he thinks he has this much power over me. I hate that I always scare like a chicken.” Harvey looked down, furrowing his brows, while pictures of this nights events flashed before his eyes.

“You’re not a chicken, Harvey”, you stoped playing with his fingers and lifted his face up to make him look at you. “I can’t even imagine what it must be like to live like that. Always unsafe, having to watch your every move. You are so brave for dealing with it and handling it the way you do. You were raised like this and yet you are the most compassionate, peaceful and loving person I know. Scared is the last word that comes to mind when looking at you.” He gave you a sad smile. It was nice to hear reassuring words, especially coming from you.

The words leaving your mouth weren’t enough to console him the way you wanted to though. The thoughts about everything going on in his life were running through your head and your heart was racing from the anger you felt. This feeling of helplessness was horrible and you could feel your eyes start to burn.

“I am so sorry you have to go through this and…”, you started but Harvey interrupted you.

“No, don’t do it Y/N. Don’t beat yourself about it, there is nothing you can do to change it. But being here with me and talking to me,…”, he said softly while touching your cheek gently. “It’s already helping so much.”

You closed your eyes and a tear slipped out, Havey wiped it away with his thumb. He moved up your bed and lied down, pulling you down with him. Laying your head on his chest you just lied there in silence, listening to his heartbeat. You were getting lost in each others comfort. No one could share empathy like you did. You could communicate a million things even when words seemed to fail.

Harvey was the first to speak up again, asking you how you were doing today.

“Let’s not talk about me.”, you replied. You didn’t want to talk about yourself, while your boyfiend was going through this. This had to be about him, about calming him down. And you told him that.

“Y/N?”, he leaned away from you to look at your face. “Please, let me be here for you too.”

“You always are. And you are right now too, just by holding me.” Harvey still wasn’t happy with that so you sighed and said: “It’s nothing really, I’m just a little tense and tired from school, you know. No need to worry.”

“You’re gonna go crazy studying this much, barely sleeping.” “Harvey stop.”, you cut him off shaking your head though giggling, because he was so cute. “I’m absolutly fine.”

“Okay.”, Harvey said, kissing the top of your head. You smiled and gave him a light squeez before standing up. After turning on some quite music you walked to your closet, looking for some of your boyfirends clothes. Since you’ve been together for a while you both kept spare clothes for each other. You gave him a pair of sweatpants and a soft Henley Shirt.

“I’ll be right back.”, you said when Harvey got up from the bed to get changed. You slid into the hallway and downstairs quietly. Once in the kitchen you put on a kettle to make some tea. While the water was heating up you prepared some snacks since Harvey probably hadn’t had dinner tonight. When you were cutting a cucumber sandwich in half, the kettle started whistling and you took it from the stove to finished the tea. You also found some chocolate cookies that you filled a little bowl with. After putting a spoonful of honey into Harvey’s tea, because you knew that’s how he liked it, you were done and arranged everthing on a tray.

Carefully you carried everthing up the stairs, while trying to avoid the creaking steps. When you walked into your room, Harvey rushed over to help you.

“I got it don’t worry.”, you smiled when you set the tray down on your desk.

“Thank you, Y/N. This is…”, struggling to find the right words to show how grateful he was, he said, “it’s amazing. This wouldn’t have been necessary. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do everthing for me.” He brushed his hands from your shoulders down your arms lightly.

Waving you hand in a motion that said don’t mention it you responded: “Oh nonsense, it’s my pleasure. I’m glad I could do this at least.” You smiled and handed him the sandwich. He sat down on your bed again, and you took a few cookies before doing the same but leaning against the headboard. The two of you sat in comfortable silence while the music continued playing in the background. It was a very realxed atmosphere. Harvey was eating and you started humming along to a song.

“This is nice.”, Harvey said when he finished. He stood up to put the empty plate on the tray and get the tea and cookies.

“What?” you asked as he handed you the mugs, so he wouldn’t spill anything when laying down on this stomach to look into your direction. Taking his cup out of your hand he explained: “It’s nice to eat in peace and have someone be there. It’s nice to just be… with you.” He looked into your eyes when he finished. His words warmed your heart and you smiled contently, nodding. It was true, this really was nice. You loved nothing more than being in Harveys company, even though the circumstances which led to you spending the evening together were so horrible.

You brushed some crumbs of your shirt before reaching for the cookies again. Harvey tried his tea and noticed you put honey in it. The fact that you rembered that little detail, made him immensely happy. You really were the best thing that ever happened to him. Having someone who would move a mountain for you if they could, was the most joy bringing thing anyone could experience.

“You put honey in it.”, he said softly and grinned.

“Of course.”, you nodded, shrugging your shoulders.

It seemed like it was the most self-evident thing to you, but it meant a lot to Harvey. Coming over had really lifted his mood. Of course he was still affected by all the negativity in his house but he was very happy and calm now. All thanks to you.

“Catch!”, he exclaimed and threw a piece of a cookie at you. Obviously startled you missed it and it landed in your lap. You laughed and threw it back at him, but he caught it with his mouth. He laughed triumphantly. You started tossing each other more pieces. It was stupid but it was also kind of fun.

It was relieivng to hear Harvey’s laugh. You knew that deep down he wasn’t okay, but you helped him to be a little bit better. That was all that mattered. Better. Happy. Right now. Together.

Harvey was the light of your life. As stupid as that might sound for a teenager to say, it was the truth. Being young doesn’t make feelings any less real or valid. You two loved each other and nothing could change that. You would do anything for and with him and he felt the same way. Knowing that, made you feel at ease, which was all you two needed right now.

It was already pretty late after you had finished your tea. The chamomile was making you tired, so you went to bed. You turned the music and lights off. Once underneath the blankets Harvey pulled you closer with one arm. It still made your stomach flutter, like the first time.

“I hope things get better for good.”, you whispered, the reality of everthing creeping up to you in the dark. “But no matter what I’ll always be here, Harvey.” You felt bad for bringing it up again but you also felt like, everything depended on these words. It was nothing Harvey didn’t know and you didn’t understand why it seemed so important to say right now, but it did. Maybe it was really just the darkness and the weariness.

“I’ll be there too. Nothing could ever change that, I promise.”, Harvey reassured you while drawing patterns on your back. You moved your head up slightly to look at his face. The moonlight coming from your window reflected in his eyes and highlighted his features. He looked beautiful. You pushed a strand of hair out of his face and draged your finger down his cheek. All while you looked into each others eyes. You couldn’t resist anymore and moved closer to him once more. Before you could shut your eyes, Harvey closed the distance between your faces. Your lips touched and moved in unity. All this time together and you still felt like flying when Harvey kissed you. He slid his hand to your neck and pushed it into your hair which made you sigh contently. Smiling you pulled away, eyes still closed.

“Good Night.”, you whsipered.

“Good Night, Y/N.”, Harvey said softly, kissing your forehead. You fell asleep short after, neither of you thinking or dreaming of anything bad. Not worrying until the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed I never made them close the window but I really don’t feel like going back again and adding that hahah


End file.
